


An Eye for an Eye

by takeoutthetrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeoutthetrash/pseuds/takeoutthetrash
Summary: Two high school troublemakers find themselves trapped in the student council room cabinet in a sticky situation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	An Eye for an Eye

Holding his breath, Grant peered across the corner of the wall. The coast was clear. Gingerly, he tiptoed across the hallway and snuck into the student council room. 

Grant had always been a troublesome kid in high school of some sort. Coming late, skipping classes, smoking in the school premises, these were a common occurrence to him. And this time, the student council president caught him in the act of vaping on campus, and confiscated all his paraphernalia on the spot. After a week of waiting, there was no sign of him getting his vapes back, so he decided to take matters in his own hands. 

Grant heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the room empty. Just as he was about to approach the president's designated desk, he saw a head bobbing from beneath. His heart nearly stopped. 

"Fucking hell!" the guy under the desk muttered as he met eyes with Grant. Fortunately, it was not a student council member, but Rick, another troublemaker like him. 

"What are you doing here?" Grant whispered in exasperation. He wasn't exactly on good terms with Rick to begin with. 

"Four Eyes caught me with some weed, I'm here to take it back."

"Same here, he took my vape last week. Any luck finding yours?" 

"So far no, I've already gone through all the cupboards here, I'm guessing it's in one of the drawers in his desk but they seem to be locked."

Grant scooted over and tried tugging on the drawers, which refused to budge. "Fuck, maybe he hid his keys here or something."

The two of them frantically rummaged through the mess on the president's desk trying to find keys of any sort. Suddenly, Rick froze and grabbed Grant's arm. 

"I recognize their voices, the student council members are coming!" 

There was a moment of panic between them - they couldn't head out the only door as they would definitely bump into them, and the room was on the fourth floor so jumping out of the window was not an option as well. Then in a flash, Grant made the snap decision to hide in one of the tall cabinets at the back of the room, pulling Rick along with him inside. They just managed to shut the cabinet door when the president and three other members strolled in. 

The cabinet managed to fit the both of them, but it was cramped nonetheless. Grant's back was leaning against the back of the cabinet, his legs awkwardly bent, while Rick ended up in front of Grant, his ass pressed against Grant'a groin. Fortunately, they were able to see what was happening outside through the crack between the cabinet doors. 

"Bloody hell, they seem to be settling down, I don't think they'll be leaving any time soon." Rick whispered. 

"Guess we'll be here for a while then," Grant sighed. 

About half an hour passed. The cabinet was getting stuffy, the silence between the both of them awkward, and Grant's legs were getting numb. Grant could sense Rick's was feeling uncomfortable too, with his squirming once in a while. But now Rick's squirming was getting more frequent, and it was making Grant feel even more...uncomfortable. 

"Hey dude, could you stop moving around so much for a sec? You're rubbing against my crotch."

"S...sorry, it's just that…I gotta pee really badly."

_ Seriously?  _ Grant thought.  _ And we're gonna be trapped here for god knows how long. _

Another twenty minutes passed, and that turned into forty minutes, and eventually an hour. Some members came and went, but there was never a time the room was completely empty. 

By then, Rick's desperation was reaching his limits. That large cup of black coffee he had during lunch was wanting out, and he regretted not having a piss before he decided to sneak into the student council room. He already needed to pee pretty urgently back then, but he just happened to walk past the room and see that it was unlocked and empty. He thought that trying to get his goods back wouldn't take more than 5 minutes anyway, but who knew he'd end up hiding in the cupboard for almost 2 hours with a bursting bladder. 

* * *

Rick was at a point where he had to constantly move in order to hold his pee in, alternating between knocking his legs together and crossing one leg above the other. The entire lower half of his body, especially his bladder was no longer in a constant dull pain but completely numb at this point, and he could feel that his bladder muscles were going to give up if they weren't going to leave this cabinet any time soon. 

"Dude, could you PLEASE stop gyrating against my dick for a moment?" Grant's voice was dry and uneasy. "I…I may actually get a boner."

"I c-can't," Rick's hushed voice was filled with tension. "I don't know how much longer I can hold, I really gotta piss!" 

"Goddammit, you better not piss yourself all over me, we can't get out till these motherfuckers leave!" 

As the agonizing minutes ticked by, Rick could feel his heart pounding loudly as his bladder muscles relaxed and contracted. Rick plunged his hand into his crotch, squeezing his dick tightly whenever he felt himself about to lose it. He was actually close to pissing himself and this was the worst situation to be doing so. 

Underneath him, Grant was facing another crisis of his own. The constant jiggling of Rick against his crotch plus the fact that he secretly found Rick's need to pee kinda hot was actually causing him to get an erection. Slowly but surely, his cock was getting harder, pressing against his pants and against Rick's ass. Grant could feel his face flush - he had gotten boners in uncalled for situations before, but to get one right up close against another dude, that was plain embarrassing. 

"I'm so so sorry," Grant choked. 

But Rick wasn't registering much of Grant's predicament other than feeling a dull hardness near his nether regions. He was focusing all his efforts to not making himself wet his pants. 

"Look, the other members are leaving, it's only the president left!" Grant whispered. "We can get out soon!" 

Rick gasped as a spurt of pee escaped his cock and quickly absorbed in his briefs. He rammed his legs together and tensed his muscles. Outside, the president was oblivious to the crisis happening inside the cabinet at the back of the room, taking his time to slowly clear the paper work. 

Grant's raging boner, in the meantime, showed no signs of dying down. It was going to be embarrassing when the both of them step out of the cabinet, but what could be potentially more embarrassing was the inevitable turn of events about to happen. 

Not long after his first leak, Rick released another spurt of pee, this time longer. The pee seeped through his briefs and he could feel a wet warmth collecting under his butt. He managed to stop the flow, however, letting out a soft moan and blinking back the tears welling in his eyes. 

At that moment, Grant could feel a damp spot form at the upper part of his thigh, near his groin. Fuck, was that him leaking precum, or was that Rick actually starting to piss himself? Either way, it was bad news. 

"Bastard, you better not fucking piss right here."

Rick didn't respond, utter humiliation overcoming him. Since they knew each other, he and Grant never saw eye to eye. Rick would take every opportunity to spite Grant and go against his wishes, and vice versa. 

And even in a moment like this, his body subconsciously decided that he had to do what Grant didn't want him to. 

Rick felt his bladder muscles give out completely, as the pee leaking out of him became a steady stream and eventually strengthened into a gushing torrent. He felt warm piss cascading down his inner thigh and around the back as well, pouring out of his pants and forming puddles around his shoes and on the cabinet floor. Rick was overcome with relief he never felt before, but at the same time he felt a new sense of dread form in the pit of his stomach. 

"Oh my god, you're actually fucking doing it," Grant sighed in abjection as Rick's hot urine spread all over his pants. 

"I can't stop," Rick croaked as piss continued flowing out of him, making audible dripping noises against the cabinet floor and causing the puddles to spread.

* * *

At his desk, the student council president was busily working away at his report, eager end his day when he heard a faint patter of water coming from the cabinets at the back of the room. He turned around and was bewildered to find a stream of clear liquid seeping out of the tall cabinets.  _ Did one of the members put something in the cabinet which sprang a leak?  _

Then he took a whiff of the liquid out of curiosity. It smelled like fresh pee right after a cup of coffee.  _ Something's definitely not right.  _

So he flung open the cabinet door, and to his surprise, he saw two of the school's troublemakers crammed inside. 

* * *

Grant and Rick emerged and stood in front of the cabinet sheepishly, as the president examined them, visibly upset. Not only was it embarrassing to be caught hiding in the cabinet, but both of them had sopping wet pants and Grant still had something poking from the crotch of his pants. 

After finding out the reason they were there and reprimanding them, the president decided to just let the matter slide after a stern warning. "But y'all better come back and clean up this mess after you get yourselves cleaned up, I don't want this room stinking of piss tomorrow."

* * *

In the men's restroom, Grant and Rick were taking turns standing under the hand dryer, blowing dry their pants in awkward silence. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry man," Rick eventually piped up. "It was my fault that I blew our cover and we didn't even get our stuff back."

"Mm."

"Is there… any way I can make up to you for this? I'll do anything, I swear."

Grant stared at his boxers, then back at Rick. 

"You know how you accidentally made me hard with all your grinding just now?" 

"Y...yes?" 

"How about you finish what you left off."

* * *

In the locked stall, on his knees, Rick yanked down Grant's boxers, revealing a sizeable semi-flaccid cock. Just not too long ago this same cock was fully erect because of his doing, and he was eager to make it come. 

Rick wrapped his hand around Grant's shaft and slid up and down, feeling his dick throb as it hardened. Grant let out involuntarily soft moans, which he tried to suppress just in case there was anyone still in school at this hour. 

Although Rick was solely doing this for his so-called archenemy just because he made a promise, he was actually kinda enjoying himself, especially seeing Grant in such a vulnerable state. 

"Oh...oh god", Grant shuddered. "I'm gonna cum…" 

At that moment, thick spurts of cum jetted out as Grant let out a low, guttural groan. His cock throbbed in Rick's hand as Rick pumped a few more times, squeezing out every last drop of cum from him. Some cum had spattered on the walls of the stall, and some had gotten on Rick's face. 

Rick wiped off the white, sticky mess on his cheek and looked at it, and glanced at Grant, naked at the bottom and still panting from the orgasm. "Guess we have double the things to clean up now."


End file.
